1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated positioning apparatus and implementation method thereof, and more particularly, to an integrated positioning apparatus and implementation method by taking advantage of a switching module for integrating operation processes based on an inertial positioning module and a satellite positioning module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The global positioning system (GPS) is a precise satellite navigating and positioning system developed by the United States Department of Defense. There are twenty-six satellites distributed over six satellite orbits for the operations of the GPS. The angle between adjacent satellite orbits is set to be 55 degrees so as to cover the entire surface on earth. Any position on earth is able to receive satellite signals from about four to eight satellites for positioning at any time without being influenced by weather situations. Consequently, the position, velocity, and time related to any object or event can be easily defined by the GPS.
Over the past decades, the GPS is widely applied to a variety of commercial products not limited to military applications. Therefore, the development of the GPS has penetrated into our daily lives for acquiring the accurate information of velocity, time, position, direction and distance related to interested objects.
However, the moving direction of an object can be detected by the GPS only through the traveling of the object between two locations, and the moving direction of the object might be inaccurately detected while the velocity of the object is slow or the object is at a halt, which in turn will affect the proper operations of the navigation system based on the global positioning system. The operation situation is even worse while the navigation system is operated under the environment surrounded by lots of high rise buildings, trees, etc., which will weaken the navigation signals of the GPS and the navigated object may be appeared interruptedly or even disappeared on the screen of navigation-map. Furthermore, if the duration of phenomena of interruptedly appeared or disappeared is last for quite a while, the navigation system will be inaccurately operated and cause inconvenient situations for the users.
For that reason, the present invention provides an integrated positioning apparatus and related method to solve the aforementioned problems.